


Agape

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Child, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Koutarou couldn’t stop staring at the little girl in his arms. She had the widest eyes he had ever seen and the softest hair he had ever touched. Her nose was the smallest thing he’d ever bopped and her hands were the tiniest he had ever had wrapped around a finger. She was the smallest and most delicate thing he had ever held in his arms, and he had held delicate things before. She was a year old but to Koutarou she looked like a newborn. She was the tiniest thing ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Yuuri!!! On Ice's Agape adn think of BokuAka as parents. So the title is from YOI Agape.

Koutarou couldn’t stop staring at the little girl in his arms. She had the widest eyes he had ever seen and the softest hair he had ever touched. Her nose was the smallest thing he’d ever bopped and her hands were the tiniest he had ever had wrapped around a finger. She was the smallest and most delicate thing he had ever held in his arms, and he had held delicate things before. She was a year old but to Koutarou she looked like a newborn. She was the tiniest thing ever.

He looked up at Keiji who was looking at him with a fond smile on his face. Koutarou looked down at the baby in his arms and could not get over the fact he was holding his baby. His and Keijii’s. Adoption had been a very long process but they made it. They finally have Eiko in their home.

“Keiji.” Koutarou whispered. “She’s beautiful.”

Keiji sat next to Bokuto and leaned on his shoulder. “She is.” Keiji agreed and stroked Eiko’s cheek softly.

“She’s really soft.”

Keiji chuckled but couldn’t help but agree with Koutarou. They sat on the couch watching their baby as her wide eyes shifted from Koutarou’s face to Keiji’s and back. Eiko started to fuss, Koutarou quickly shifting so she could be more comfortable. The fussing stopped and Keiji felt Koutarou relax.

“Kou. We should put her down for a while. She’ll get used to it and it’s not good.” Keiji murmured.

Koutarou pouted. “But what if she cries?”

“She’ll be fine.” He kissed Koutarou’s cheek and gently took Eiko from Koutarou.

Koutarou pouted as Keiji set Eiko in the playpen. “We need to eat. Come on.”

The two sat down to eat, Koutarou keeping a close eye on Eiko while Keiji told him not to worry so much. Koutarou does the dishes as Keiji tends to Eiko. When Koutarou was done, he sat next to Keiji who was cradling Eiko in his arms.

Koutarou felt something squeeze his chest. It didn’t feel bad, it was more like he was feeling too much too fast. There was so much love in the way Keiji was looking at their daughter. In the way he treated her and the way he handled her with so much love and care. Koutarou loved them both so much, he couldn’t find a correct way to express it. He decided to wrap an arm around Keiji’s shoulders and stroked Eiko’s hair with the other. He knew he would do anything to keep the two of them happy. Go to the end of the world if he needed to.

“Keiji.” Koutarou mumbled, head in Keiji’s neck.

“Yes, Kou?”

“I love you. Did you know that?”

Keiji smiles and murmurs, “Yes, I know. I love you, too.”

Koutarou grinned and kissed Keiji’s cheek, followed by Eiko’s. “I love you, too, Eiko.”

“I’m sure she knows that too.”

Koutarou pursed his lips. “You think so?”

Keiji chuckled. “I’m one hundred percent positive, Kou. You spend most of the time with her while I’m working.”

“But you spend the time I’m at practice with her so it’s even, I guess.”

Keiji chuckled. “Alright, it’s even.” He kissed Koutarou’s forehead lovingly. “Even if it’s only two hours a day.”

“Do you think…” Koutarou started but shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“What is it, Kou?”

Koutarou cocked his head as he watched Eiko stuff her tiny fists into her mouth. “I just… wanted you guys to be at the game on Saturday.” Koutarou was scouted by Japan’s national team during college. Nishinoya and Oikawa were scouted as well and were in it. Tsukishima had gotten a letter but turned it down. Koutarou was slightly disappointed. He liked Tsukki.

Keiji frowned. “I’m sorry, Kou. Eiko’s too small and I’m scared to take her in such a crowded place.”

Koutarou sighed deeply. Keiji’s eyes widened. He was not ready if Koutarou fell into his emo mode.

“We’ll be watching the game and cheering you on from here.” He said quickly.

Koutarou sat up abruptly. “Akaashi!” He exclaimed but quieted down when Keiji winced. “What if I talk to someone and you can go but it’s comfortable and nothing will happen to Eiko. Please.”

His pleading eyes had Keiji giving in. “Only if you find a good place without much noise, please.”

Koutarou grinned widely. He was definitely going to find a good place for Keiji and Eiko.

Koutarou eventually found a place where Keiji could sit comfortable with Eiko in his lap and there wasn’t much noise. He still had protective headphones on her just in case. He didn’t want any risks of hurting Eiko’s hearing.

Keiji grinned widely when Koutarou came on the field. The big bold Akaashi-Bokuto on the back of Koutarou’s uniform always made him smile. No matter how many times he'd seen it. As if sensing Keiji, Koutarou turned and grinned at them, waving wildly and yelling out a loud ‘ Hey, hey, hey! ’ Keiji snorted. His husband was a big doof.

Like any other parent, Keiji pointed Koutarou out for Eiko. She couldn't understand but it was worth a shot. During warm up, Eiko fell asleep after a bottle of milk. He was grateful she did, it was past her nap time already. Keiji kept her pressed against his chest, hand running over her hair softly. He kissed the top of her head and watched as Koutarou warmed up. Keiji might not voice it out loud but he loved looking at Koutarou’s legs when he played. He was a leg enthusiast.

Keiji had his eyes glued to Koutarou’s butt until someone sat next to him.

“Iwaizumi.” Keiji said in slight surprise.

“Akaashi.” Iwaizumi said formally.

The two had been watching the games since Koutarou and Tooru had started playing in the national team. Keiji knew Koutarou had talked to Tooru for Iwaizumi to join him in an almost secluded area.

“Surprised to see you here.” Iwaizumi said giving Eiko a glance.

“ Hai. Kou wanted us to come. I've never missed a game before. He says I'm his lucky charm.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Shittykawa said the same. Apparently I missed one game and they lost. Told me it was because I wasn't there. They've lost games when I'm there.”

Keiji snorted. “I know. Kou just likes to show off when I'm there. He's a real idiot.”

Iwaizumi hummed but said nothing. They stayed quiet, watching as the teams finished warming up. The game began and so did Keiji’s nerves. He had seen games before but he always got nervous. Specifically if Koutarou was going to fall into his emo mode.His teammates didn’t know how to exactly deal with him. Nishinoya at times but not always. Tooru would try to cheer him up but fail. He didn’t know how to exactly work with Koutarou just yet. Keiji gave everyone pointers, but they still didn’t know how to manage them properly.

Keiji had to leave for a while because Eiko had started to cry during the second set. After she calm, he went back inside and immediately looked for Koutarou on the court. But he wasn’t there. He turned to Iwaizumi and asked, “Where’s Koutarou?”

Iwaizumi gave him a pitying look. “He fell into his emo mode.”

Keiji groaned loudly. “Can you watch her for a second?”

Iwaizumi acquiesced. Keiji hurried out, grumbling under his breath about how much an idiot Koutarou was. He went to the stands where the national team was. Koutarou had his head hanging down with a towel draped over his neck.

Without even thinking Keiji opened his mouth to yell, “Oi!” Koutarou snapped his head up at Keiji’s voice. How did he hear, Keiji had no idea. “What’s the deal, Bokuto-san? You know Tooru will still set for you even when you feel like you won’t be able to make that spike.

Everyone knows you can. Now you head out of your ass and make us proud!”

Koutarou grinned, the sparkle returning to his eyes. “HEY! HEY! HEY!” Koutarou looked at him like he was expecting something.

Keiji’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head no. Koutarou pouted. Keiji looked up at the ceiling as if to say ‘why me’ and sighed deeply. He cleared his throat and with a grimace he yelled back, “HEY! HEY! HEY!”

Koutarou grinned wider and pumped his arms into the hair, yelling how Keiji was the best and how much Koutarou loved him. Keiji walked back to where Iwaizumi and his daughter were waiting. Iwaizumi was smirking at him. Keiji was beyond embarrassed and annoyed. He took Eiko and sat her on his lap as he frowned away.

“You really know how to cheer him up.” Iwaizumi commented. ”You’re good for him.”

Keiji sighed. “Sometimes I question my life choices.” But I don’t regret them.

The game ended with a score of 3-1 Japan. Keiji grabbed the things and rushed to where Koutarou told him to wait. Not a minute passed when Keiji and Eiko were engulfed in Koutarou’s arms. He was smelly and sweaty but Keiji did not mind. He was used to this from high school.

“We won!” Koutarou nearly screeched and grabbed Keiji by the face and kissed him. He planted a kiss on Eiko’s head and hugged them again. The little girl was giggling at her father’s excitement. Koutarou wanted to cry.

“Go change, Kou. You’re smelly.”

Koutarou pouted but obliged. When he was freshly showered and dressed, the family of three made their way home, buzzing from happiness.


End file.
